


A Veil of Darkness

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no bright light when John opened his eyes again. There was no veil and no darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veil of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short John-centered fic that I never intended to write. I was browsing through sheppard_hc when my fingers simply started typing on the empty document I had open, without permission or the consent of my brain. I didn't have a plot to start; it just formed in my head as I went along. I guess I was feeling inspired. It turned out a bit dark. Many thanks to wildcat88 on LJ for the beta.

John fingered the round object in his hand and looked back. His team sat there staring at him, not struggling in their bonds, their faces shrouded behind the shadows of the trees. A lone ray of sunshine passed through the crowded tops and blinded him, making him blink several times until they came back into focus.

He stared at his reflection on the surface of the small dark pebble for a few moments, marveled at the words it whispered to him. Putting it inside his pocket, he turned and strode towards his destination, each step taking him further and further away from them. He had expected their support, but secretly knew that it would be too much to ask for. They had made their decision.

They had shouted and yelled at him for a while, but had soon given up, perhaps accepting their fate, their small lives and the lies they believed in. They did not see the same truth as he did. 

He was by himself now.

He would have to deal with it later, but at the moment, he had more important matters than so-called friends. He had a task to fulfill and he would do so without hesitation. Nothing else mattered.

Shadows crept under the trees, the trunks getting darker and thicker, twisting around themselves until they curved and filled the empty spaces with a crooked maze. Sound died off slowly, the wind dispersing it as light faded away. Soon, only the darkness of the forest remained to listen to the ruff of his footsteps.

The path was faint and hard to follow. Branches grew across the way and chunks of moss covered them. John shuddered as the temperature dropped but continued to follow steadily.

His steps faltered as the trail revealed the dark entrance of a cave. He looked into it, seeing nothing but blackness. He treaded ahead, allowing himself to be swallowed by the murkiness inside. The interior of the cave smelled like humid earth and mold, the temperature dropping a few more notches and forcing John to cross his arms close to his chest. He followed blindly, taking several seconds to adapt to the darkness, barely able to distinguish shapes.

A soft growl caused his head to snap around and a quick flutter passed by his ear, making John stop and wave a hand around until it vanished into the distance. He breathed in deeply, composing himself before continuing.

Firm steps took him through the darkened corridor, descending into the hidden lair. A faint light illuminated a heavy metal door that blocked the passage. John pressed his hand onto the round pad next to it, making the door open. He walked into a large room, its ceiling so far above it couldn't be seen with the few weak lamps spread around the interior. The walls and floor were made of an old rusty metal, and the air was heavy with its particles and bitter smell. Empty cages were piled around the room, forming a maze of narrow corridors.

He followed the large central passage until he reached the end. The cloaked figure waiting at the far end rose from his seat and came down the two steps to meet him. John dropped to one knee, head low in respect. His heart thrummed with the proximity, pride filling John's heart when he saw the long black cloak stopping near his feet. He wanted to raise his head and look into the concealed face, but he remained in place and controlled his breathing, imagining Bazyon smiling down at him proudly.

When the hand touched John's head, he almost flinched. The gentle contact surprised John and made him tremble in humility, his head lowering even more. The hand reached down and lifted John's chin. John almost resisted as sudden fear made his heart beat faster and harder.

Bazyon was still covered by the mantle, but some rough lines could be distinguished around the eyes. They were bright and green and his skin looked pale. John swallowed and tried to control his shaking, pride filling John's eyes with water. Bazyon patted John's head one last time before stepping back and holding out his hand in front of him.

"Give it to me," Bazyon said.

John reached inside his pocket, taking the small round object and raising it above his head. A reverent smile crept onto John's lips as the device was taken from him. It glowed under Bazyon's touch, making John lower his head down in deference.

Bazyon walked back to his throne and faltered. When he fell to one knee, John raised his head. Fear and panic filled him when he heard the sharp screech that followed as Bazyon curled around his own body, hands gripping his head in obvious pain. Tears streamed down John's face as the shrill increased to a near deafening level. He was about to crawl towards Bazyon when his own head exploded in pain, as if sensing the same pain he was witnessing. John screamed and fell to his side, clenching his head with both hands to tear it away.

The strident noise burst and echoed, mixing with John's yells of agony. He jerked inwards, fingernails digging into his skull as he cried and begged for it to stop until he had no more voice left to scream. He shook and sobbed, banging his head down repeatedly, blood smearing the dark floor and tears dropping onto the red stains.

Pain, loss and emptiness didn't let John notice the people around him, or the pin piercing his skin.

*~*~* 

A blinding light hurt his eyes when he opened them. He shut them, pulling against the restraints on his arms, twisting in the bed they had put him in. He shouted and yelled until the little voice he had recovered broke again, and even then he continued. They tried to hold and talk to him but that hurt more. They drugged him when he jerked free and spat in their traitorous faces.

When awareness came back to him again, they were ready at his bedside, soft words trying to trick him as they moved to hold him again. He contorted away and shouted back the words of deceit, reaching out to grab and twist their necks. The bindings on his wrists and ankles were strong, but he continued to wrestle, the bleeding not slowing him down. They brought the syringe again, but he broke the needle with a sharp move and kicked the nearest body to the floor when his foot broke free. They all plunged on top of him and once again he felt the prick on his arm. No amount of resisting kept the darkness away.

He was still heavily drugged the next time he woke up. He turned his head away slowly, feeling like he was floating on clouds. He tried to move his hands and feet, but felt like a ton of lead had been put on top of him. His eyes remained closed until another treacherous pin drove him into the black fog once more.

They didn't let him wake up anymore. Each time the veil started to lift, they would shove him back under the cold darkness. More and more he felt his energies fading away. He would sometimes catch words being said around him, but no longer had the strength or will to pry his eyes open and show them the lies behind the soft speaking.

_Dead._

_Betrayed._

_Tricked._

_No other way..._

_Time..._

The words echoed inside John's brain.

_Dead..._

There was no bright light when John opened his eyes again. There was no veil and no darkness.

Just them - three people smiling gently at him.

His head sagged into his pillow as he closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"Sorry."

He swallowed the saltiness trickling into his mouth and finally allowed them to grasp his hand.


End file.
